Stuck on you
by BMGlee12
Summary: Kurt Hummel started his Junior year of High School didn't expecting to be pushed out of his routine of surviving high school by a jacket clattered boy with hazel eyes. Blaine Anderson transferred to McKinley High without having too much hope . With a past not so full of happy memories he is trying to find his place in the world.Along the way he meets a beautiful blue eyed boy.
1. Chapter 1

First, this will be my first ever story, well at least in english. This is not my first language. I'm still learning so my grammar isn't too great, I think? Just, maybe give this story a shot? Maybe it will surprises you? I don't know.

They say that one moment can change everything. We're all a part of an enorme universe so maybe we don't seem that important but it happens. One moment, one decision , maybe, one person can change everything you thought was normal in your life.

This is what happened with Kurt

Hummel. Even if for everyone around he can seem normal, happy even, he actually isn't.

The truth is that Kurt Hummel is stuck. He only has one goal, to survive high school and to get the hell away from Ohio. So he survives, every day is on autopilot, living but not actually being alive, not exactly.

The only thing that actually gives him hope is the glee club but with all the drama happening around he sometimes remains forgotten, lonely.

Of course, everything changed with that moment, or ,well, it began to change.

Junior year, or better said, 2 years left. The first day of school of course began with the 'welcome to school' slushie from the 'oh so smart' jocks.

" Welcome back lady! " David Karofsky said laughing being the neanderthal he was.

" What the hell is your problem? "

The jocks didn't even aknowledged him, just rolled their eyes and went laughing to their class.

_Just two more years and you will show them who's better. They won't do anything with their lifes when you will be famous. Just wait.._ was thinking Kurt on his way to the bathroom trying to give himself some hope and not just burst into tears in the middle of the hallway , the burning in his eyes from the slushie not really helping his situation.

As the classes ended and he went to glee it seemed that he already falled into the same routine from the last two years but something was different when he entered the choir room, and that was the hazel eyed boy with the leather jacket .

Maybe this year will be different after all?


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel never really had an easy life, losing his mother when he was eight, his only light in a world full of hate . Of course , he has his dad too but with the fact that they actually don't have a lot in common it's putting a wall between them. They love each other, but they don't know how to actually show it to each other.

Kurt mastered the art of the indiference, or at least of facking the ignorance so noone is to blame because they didn't observe the boy reaction to the hazel-eyed teen.

He entered the room like any other day, going straight to the back and not actually looking at anyone. But this time was different, Even if he wasn't actually seen by the rest of the teens , he was observing the stranger with curiosity and maybe hope, that someone will finally observe him. This hope is fast destroyed by the fact that the boy didn't even glance up from his phone .

As he took his place , Mr Schuester entered the room with a big grin on his face .

\- Hello guys! How was your summer? I'm happy to see you again because this year we'll work harder and we'll go all the way to Nationals ,that are in New York City this year!

Everyone begun to clap and to talk excitedly about how amazing would be to go to NY and what amazing things they'll see , everybody but Kurt and the jacket-clattered boy , who was still glued with his eyes to his phone.

Mr Schue finally observed the new face in the room .

-And who may you be? Do you want to join Glee Club?

The teen reluctanly looked up at the smiling teacher and said in a bored tone:

-My name is Blaine Anderson and I do not want to be a part of this loser club but what I do want doesn't matter so here I am .

-So you don't want to but you will be a part of...? , said Mr Schue confused.

-Yes

-Then can you sing us a song to show us what you got?

The teacher really tried to be encouraging but Kurt just thought that this Blaine Anderson is just an arogant jerk , making all of them losers.

-I could but I don't want to so you'll have to manage without me for today.

Rachel Berry , the auto-entitled 'STAR' of the group couldn't contain herself and begun venting:

-Mr Schue! We can't let him in if we don't know if he actually can sing! What if he's a spy from another school ? What if he wants to destroy our club from inside? Look at him! In that 'bad boy' look , he'll bring us just troubles!

-Shut up! said the accused boy geting up on his feet towering over the girl . You don't know anything about me so don't you dare pretend you do! I'm gonna be a part of this group if you like it or not! But... if you want me to put on a show you better get ready because this will be te first and the last time I'll do it!

He went to the band and whispered something before he took a guitar and sat down on a stool. He begun singing and everything in Kurt's life was forever changed

"_Before you meet me _

_ I was alright _

_ But things were kinda heavy_

_ You brought me to life _

_ Now every February,_

_ You'll be my valentine, valentine..."_

* * *

Hi! So I finally updated even if I'm not that sure that anyone actually reads it. 'Teenage Dream' by Darren Criss, oops , I mean Katy Perry was used in this story.

Please leave a review if you actually liked or if you want to give me an advice.

English is not my first language, I'm still learning so I'm sorry for any gramatival error that may exist and feel free to point it to me. Thanks and I promise that the nest time I will actually write more than 596 words but it's a start , I guess.


End file.
